A.E. Coppard
Alfred Edgar Coppard (4 January 1878–13 January 1957) was an English poet and story writer, noted for his influence on the short story form. Life He was born in Folkstone, the son of a tailor and a housemaid, and had little formal education.http://www.thisisfolkestone.co.uk/famousresidents3.htm He left school at the age of nine to work as an errand boy for a Jewish trouser maker in Whitechapel during the period of the Jack the Ripper murders. In the early 1920s, and still unpublished, he was in Oxford and a leading light of a literary group, the New Elizabethans, who met in a pub to read Elizabethan drama. W. B. Yeats sometimes attended the meetings. At this period he met Richard HughesRichard Perceval Graves, Richard Hughes (1994), p. 52. and Edgell Rickword, amongst others. Some of Coppard's collections, such as Adam and Eve and Pinch Me and Fearful Pleasures, contain stories with fantastic elements, either of supernatural horror or allegorical fantasy. "Coppard, A.E", in Brian Stableford, The A to Z of Fantasy Literature. Scarecrow Press, 2005 (p.89). Family A.E. Coppard was the uncle of George Coppard, a British soldier who served with the Machine Gun Corps during World War I, known for his memoirs With A Machine Gun to Cambrai.''George Coppard, ''With A Machine Gun to Cambrai, (1969), p. 16. Recognition His poetry was included in the Oxford Book of Modern Verse (1936). Publications Poetry *''Hips and Haws. Waltham St. Lawrence: Golden Cockerel Press, 1922.Hips and Haws. Poems (1922), Internet Archive, Web, June 19, 2012. *''Yokohoma Garland & Other Poems (1926) *''Pelaga and Other Poems'' (1926) *''The Collected Poems of A. E. Coppard'' (1928) *''Cherry Ripe: Poems'' (1935) *''Simple Day: Selected Poems'' (1978) Story Collections *''Adam & Eve & Pinch Me.'' 1921. New York: A.A. Knopf, 1922.Adam & Eve & Pinch Me (1922), Internet Archive, Web, June 19, 2012. *''Walks in Heaven. Waltham St. Lawrence, UK: Golden Cockerel, Press, 1922.Walks in Heaven. Tales (1922), Internet Archive, Web, June 19, 2012. *The Black Dog and other stories. New York: A.A. Knopf, 1923.The Black Dog and other stories (1923), Internet Archive, Web, June 19, 2012. *''Fishmonger's Fiddle: Tales (1925) *''The Field of Mustard'' (1926) *''Silver Circus'' (1928) *''Nixey's Harlequin'' (1931) *''Fare Please!'' (1931) *''Crotty Shinkwin and The Beauty Spot'' (1932) *''Dunky Fitlow'' (1933) *''Ring the Bells of Heaven'' (1933) *''Pink Furniture'' (1935) *''Polly Oliver'' (1935) *''Ninepenny Flute'' (1937) *''You Never Know, Do You?'' (1939) *''Ugly Anna'' (1944) *''Fearful Pleasures'' (1946) *''Selected Tales'' (1946) *''The Dark Eyed Lady – Fourteen Tales'' (1947) *''Collected Tales'' (1948) *''Lucy in Her Pink Coat'' (1954) *''Selected Stories'' (1972) *''The Collected Tales of A. E. Coppard'' (1976) *''The Higgler and Other Stories'' (1991) *''The Man from the Caravan and Other Stories'' (1999) *''Father Raven and Other Tales'' (2006) Autobiography *''It's Me, O Lord!'' (1957) See also *List of British poets References *Everett F. Beiler, The Checklist of Fantastic Literature, Chicago:Shasta Publishers, 1948), 83-83, Print. *Fabes, Gilbert H., The First Editions of A. E. Coppard, A. P. Herbert and Charles Morgan, 1933 London: Myers. *Saul, George Brandon, A.E. Coppard: His Life and Poetry,1932, University of Pennsylvania, Ph.D. dissertation. *Schwartz, Jacob with foreword and notes by A. E. Coppard, A Bibliography of A. E. Coppard - The Writings of Alfred Edgar Coppard, 1931. Notes External links ;Poems * "Winter Field" ;About *AE Coppard at the Supernatural Fiction Database * * Category:1878 births Category:1957 deaths Category:English poets Category:English short story writers Category:English fantasy writers Category:English horror writers Category:People from Folkestone